Sueño Cumplido
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Era imposible, mi padre no podía llegar y prácticamente regalar a Mi Neji-nii-san. -Muy bien entonces, considerare la propuesta de la familia Ama y nos reuniremos en unos días para dar mi decisión- declaro el líder Hyuuga, mi padre, mientras finalizaba la cena. Hinata-chan siente muchos celos de que Neji tenga un compromiso a futuro, ella quiere a su Nii-san para ella sola :Au:


**_Disclaimer: N_eji, Hinata, Hanabi, Ten-Ten, y sus clanes, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.**

**No tengo demasiado para decir, solo que me quedo re meloso, es un Incesto me quedo muy meloso, es un AU, esta como meloso, tal vez un poco de OoC…bueno mucho OoC….y ya dije que estaba meloso? Total que disfruten :3**

_**Sueño Cumplido…**_

¡Era total y completamente ilógico!

Era imposible, mi padre no podía llegar y prácticamente regalar a Mi Neji-nii-san.

-Muy bien entonces, considerare la propuesta de la familia Ama y nos reuniremos en unos días para dar mi decisión- declaro el líder Hyuuga, mi padre, mientras finalizaba la cena.

Los líderes de la familia Ama se reunieron con mi familia más cercana, los que lideramos el clan, mi padre, mi primo, mi hermana y yo, para hacer la propuesta de compromiso entre la hija -Ten-Ten Ama- y mi primo -Neji Hyuuga-.

No podía dejar que eso sucediera, es decir se notaba en los ojos de esa tal Ten-Ten como sacaría provecho de mi nii-san, estoy un 75% segura de que esa familia no tiene planeado nada bueno.

-¡Hinata!- escuche un fuerte grito cerca de mí.

-¡Que sucede!- dije exaltada, estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?-me pregunto mi hermana, ¿a qué horas había llegado a la habitación? y ¿por qué mi hermana esta junto a mi?

-Sí, lo siento Hanabi estaba un poco distraída, ¿necesitabas algo?-

-La verdad quería hablar un poco sobre la familia Ama- un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo con rapidez, será que... ¿Hanabi se había dado cuenta de que yo no quería esa unión?-

-¿Qué pasa?- intente sonar calmada

-No lo sé, es solo que no me dan muy buena espina-

-Tienes razón, yo tengo el mismo presentimiento-

-No son las únicas...-

-Neji-sama!- dijimos al tiempo mientras que mi primo entraba y cerraba la puerta con seguro de tras de sí, traía su laptop en una mano-

-La verdad es que empecé a investigar un poco acerca de las empresas Ama y el clan, bueno, más que todo de la familia principal...-

-Y que has encontrado- dije sumamente interesada-

-Pues es verdad que sus empresas tienen un buen rendimiento, pero en los últimos años el rendimiento ha bajado, haciendo unos cálculos, para cuando sea el año de "la boda" sus empresas estarán al borde del precipicio y lo único que los puede salvar es una empresa más grande- explico Neji-nii-san mientras mostraba unas graficas en su pequeña laptop-

-No termino de entender...- susurro Hanabi mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-Lo que quiere decir Neji-nii-san es que los Ama entraran en una decadencia en unos años y que su única salida es aliarse a una empresa más grande-

-Y eso no es muy fácil de conseguir hoy en día- me interrumpió por unos momentos Neji-

-Es decir tienen que aliarse a los Hyuuga para sacar provecho de nuestras ganancias y de nuestras empresas-

-Y la única manera de formar una alianza es con un compromiso de matrimonio- dijo Hanabi entendiendo el punto-

-Exacto- dijimos al tiempo Neji-san y yo, logrando que me sonrojara de paso-

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- pregunto preocupada Hanabi-

-Primero tenemos que averiguar para cuando programara mi tío la próxima reunión con los Ama para dar su decisión, de esa manera sabremos cuanto tiempo tenemos para evitar que de una decisión positiva- dijo Neji-

-Hanabi, eres la correcta para esta misión- dije-

-¿Qué?-

-Tú eres la consentida de padre, así que podrías ir a preguntarle y el no sospechara nada- explique-

-Hm, Hinata tiene razón, es la posibilidad mas fácil- me apoyo Neji-

-Está bien- acepto Hanabi viendo que no podría oponerse-

-¡Ve!- ordenamos al tiempo

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?- dijo sorprendida-

-Es lo mejor- dijo Neji- Mientras más antes, mejor- dijo mientras sonreía efímeramente-

-Bien, pero no tengo idea de cómo resulte esto- y salió dejando la habitación con seguro de nuevo-

Neji se tendió en mi cama y yo comencé a caminar por toda la habitación mientras frotaba mis dos dedos pulgares.

-Siéntate, saldrá bien, Hanabi sabe cómo sacarle las cosas a mi tío- dijo Neji-nii-san con sus ojos cerrados-

-Hai- susurre y me senté en un extremo de mi cama, a los pies de mi primo-

-Es imposible detener tu nerviosismo verdad…-susurro mientras abría los ojos y levantaba un poco sus manos y me dejaba ver como sus dos pulgares jugaban entre ellos, más que todo como si se clavara las uñas en los dedos, me sorprendí mucho, Neji-nii-san nunca se ponía nervioso-

-¿E-Estas nervioso?- no pude evitar tartamudear-

-Un poco- aceptó-

-Pero si tu….tu nunca te pones nervioso Neji- dije tímidamente-

-Es cierto, pero, bueno es algo importante, el resto de mi vida está en juego, y no quiero que nada salga mal-

-Si-

-Dime Hinata, porque estas tu nerviosa, después de todo no tienes por qué preocuparte por la empresa ya que tu ya tienes tu ahorro de vida a un lado aparte de la empresa, ¿qué te preocupa?- me preguntó mientras dibujaba una de sus sonrisas, y pude jurar que esa estaba más torcida de lo normal-

-B-Bueno…-mi nerviosismo aumentaba e intente ocultar mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, clave mi mirada en el suelo- E-es s-solo que e-estaba un poco preocupada por t-ti-

-Bien Hinata-sama, estas siendo sincera conmigo- hizo una pausa y yo levante mi cabeza con lentitud ya que no sentí que Neji-nii-san estaba sentado a mi lado- Yo no fui sincero del todo-

-¿A-hh, no?- dije confundida mientras miraba sus ojos-

-Estoy preocupado porque mi vida está en juego, y si hacen el compromiso con esa mujer no podre estar contigo Hinata-sama-

-Neji-nii-san…-

-Lo sé, soy consciente de esa vez que me besaste-

-¿Nani? T-Te diste cuenta- susurre con mi cara ardiendo enrojecida-

-Claro que si-

-P-p-pero no se suponía que estabas durmiendo-

-Sí, se suponía, pero tengo el sueño ligero y siempre estoy muy alerta, cualquier ruidito me despierta-

-Así que… te diste cuenta cuando me golpee con tu cama-

-Si- dijo asintiendo lentamente y con una risita encantadora- Además yo sé que es lo que sientes por mi Hinata-sama- hizo una pausa- y eres correspondida, me atraes mucho-

-Pero Neji-nii-san, so-somos primos, esto es i-imposible, se-seria Incesto- susurre desanimada-

-Nada es imposible- dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios y me besaba como yo lo hice con él esa noche, suavemente y con mucha ternura- La amo Hinata-sama-

-Y yo a ti Neji-nii-san- un ruido en la puerta nos hizo girar con rapidez-

-Hey, soy yo, ábranme- era la voz de Hanabi, Neji se levanto y abrió la puerta-

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunte cuando Neji hubo cerrado la puerta de nuevo-

-Bien, padre me ha dicho que la reunión la planea hacer el próximo sábado-

-Bien tenemos varios días para convencerlo- dijo Neji mientras se sentaba junto a mi- Hanabi, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Ya la hiciste-

-Bien entonces otra pregunta-

-Si-

-Que dirías si Hinata y yo fuéramos pareja-

-¿¡Que!?- ese grito no fue precisamente de Hanabi, fue mio-

-No sucede nada- respondió calmadamente mi hermana-

-Porque actúas tan natural, no se supone que deberías estar siquiera sorprendida- dije con rapidez y con un fuerte ardor en mis mejillas-

-La verdad es que los incestos se ven demasiado en esta clase de clanes, es como el clan Uchiha también, se casan entre parientes para mantener "Limpia la sangre"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos-Recuerden que mis padres eran primos- murmuro

-Es cierto, como no pude pensar en eso- se dijo a si mismo Neji- ya tengo la mejor manera para impedir el compromiso- dijo sonriendo-

-¿A sí?- dijimos al tiempo Hanabi y yo-

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal- Convenceré a mi tío diciéndole que esa familia tan pequeña y nada poderosa no es digna del clan Hyuuga, y que solo hará que decaigamos económicamente, así que lo mejor es continuar con la tradición de los matrimonios entre parientes- dijo sonriendo de medio lado-

-Y así podrías estar con Hinata por el resto de tu vida- dijo Hanabi sonriendo pícaramente haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran más, ¿¡qué insinuaba!?-

-¡Hanabi!- dijimos al tiempo y me fije que Neji tenía sus mejillas cubiertas de un suave tono rosáceo-

-Bien, se lo diré mañana y todo este asunto habrá terminado- dijo suspirando con resignación- Me iré a dormir, que descansen-

-Lo mismo- respondimos y Neji antes de salir me robo un corto beso-

-Se te cumplió tu sueño-

-De que tanto hablas- dije sonrojada-

-De que se te cumplió tu sueño- dijo mientras huía de mi habitación-

Era verdad, mi sueño se cumplió en una sola noche, y lo mejor es que Neji me corresponde, las cosas por fin empiezan a tomar forma en mi vida; Con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir, ya que de aquí en adelante todo mejoraría, ¿Verdad?...

_**Merece Reviews?**_

_**Espero que sí, tuve la idea rondando por mi cabeza por varios días… Pero no estoy totalmente convencida con lo que salió… ¿ustedes que dicen?**_

_**Ojala que me dejen algún comentario con alguna crítica constructiva…**_

_**Sayo…**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**I**_

_**V**_


End file.
